Some conventional eyewear apparatuses include a frame to house tinted or clear lenses for protecting a user's eyes from the sun. In some aspects, the frame is shaped in a decorative fashion to enhance how the user looks. For example, the frame can have circular lens apertures for housing the lenses. Conventional eyewear products, however, lack an ability to provide functional additions to enable additional types of uses for eyewear.